Peaches Stood for Love
by Question Point
Summary: ."Did you see that?" Sai asked, looking between Naruto and Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked. Sai smiled at her. "It was a can of peaches." And with that, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai became aware of the relationship—that wasn't there-between Kakashi and Hinata. - SEE PROFILE FOR INFO.
1. Peaches

Of course, it was pure coincidence that the day Naruto, Sai, and Sakura decided to find out where their sensei was every day, he decided to break his schedule. Pure coincidence that she be there as well. Some say there are no such things as coincidence. If that is true, then Fate must have had some real fun here.

Kakashi had an excuse.

A legit one, at that.

He was out of milk. **(A/N: Hehe. Moo.)**

And there was nothing he loved more than a cold glass of milk in the morning. It made his day. There was absolutely no way he could get through the day with _those_ three if he didn't have his milk.

So, he set out to the store.

Hinata had nothing to do.

So she went to the store to stock up the Hyuuga household.

Of course, this was a servant's job, but the poor girl that was supposed to get the supplies was terribly sick today. Hinata couldn't possibly force her to go anywhere in that state.

She had to hide herself a bit; if her father found out she was doing a servant's work, he _would_ kill her.

So, she set out to the store.

* * *

><p>"Move your ass, Naruto!"<p>

"Sakura-chan~! Why are you touching me there?"

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

_BAM_

"ITAIII!"

"Perhaps you two could be more silent. This is supposed to be stealth, after all."

"SHUT UP, SAI!"

"Terribly sorry, Ugly."

"SAI!"

"Look! Sakura-chan! There he is!"

Team Kakashi peered down over the rooftop that they clung to, Sakura still holding Naruto in a headlock. Not that he was complaining, her boobs were right on his face—Heaven help him if she found that out.

"He's going…" Sakura paused as Kakashi walked into a shop.

"…to the store," Naruto finished for her dejectedly.

"Maybe he had some last-minute shopping. Or perhaps he is meeting someone," Sai said in his normal, overly-happy tone, a smile still gracing his face.

"Meeting someone?" Sakura asked, cocking an eyebrow as she pushed Naruto away forcefully. "What makes you say that?"

"I read something yesterday where a man met a woman. Their love was forbidden, so they met in the fruit isle, and talked to each other about fruit. However, it was in code."

Sakura crossed her arms. "That sounds really stupid."

"Peaches stood for love," Sai declared as if that would clear everything up.

"That sounds _very_ stupid," Sakura deadpanned.

"Look! She looks like she's hiding something," Sai pointed to a girl with a hood over her head.

"Hey!" Naruto hissed, "Isn't that… _Hinata_?-!"

"Hinata?" Sakura gasped, shoving herself between Sai and Naruto to get a better look. "It _is!_"

"She certainly looks like she's hiding something," the emotionless ninja stated with yet another smile. "What if she and Kakashi-senpai are meeting?"

"It would make sense!" Sakura stated in a shocked tone. "She's the Hyuuga heiress! I'm fairly sure her father wouldn't let her sate anyone that would bring shame to the Hyuuga name—and a man that much older than her would do just that."

She and Naruto shared a looked.

"No way," Naruto stated, and the pinkette nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, there's no way Kakashi-sensei and Hinata-san are dating. That's just weird," Sakura waved her hand dismissively.

"How so?" Sai asked, still baffled by the concept of love.

"Well," Sakura sighed. "Naruto, take it away."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you know… you spent al those years with Jiraiya-sama. You should know something about love."

"Ero-sennin wrote _porn_ not romance."

"Care to elaborate on the difference?"

"No, Sai, you _really_ don't want to know." Sakura cleared her throat, trying to keep the blush from forming on her cheeks.

"Seriously, dude, just stay away from anything written by Ero-sennin," Naruto patted Sai on the head.

After a few moments of waiting, Naruto was hanging off of the side of the roof opposite of the store, sticking his tongue out at random people and making noises. Sai took notes of this behavior, wondering to himself if this was normal. Sakura watched the store, lazily drawing stick-people in the dust on the roof until she noticed something.

"Look! Kakashi's coming out," Sakura hissed, motioning for both of them to get down.

Out walked Kakashi, behind him was Hinata. She stumbled on a crack in the tile, and one of her armful of bags nearly fell. She caught in time, but a can rolled out of it.

Kakashi leaned down and picked it up, handing it to her.

She blushed at her clumsiness, taking it with a quick "thank you" before scurrying away.

"Did you see that?" Sai asked, looking between Naruto and Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sai smiled at her. "It was a can of peaches."

And with that, Naruto, Sakura, and—kind of—Sai became aware of the secret relationship—that wasn't there—between Kakashi and Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**This is my first time ever trying KakaHina. Personally, I find it a bit odd, but this plot bunny was like a friggin' vampire. It bit my brain and sucked out all the other thoughts until I posted D:**

**I shall try my very best to keep this story up, and thank _you_ for reading.**

**I don't own _Naruto._**


	2. Booboos

** Um… *sweatdrop* I was actually planning on continuing this story for a while (Shocking, right?). But, uh, if you want me to write other stories with KakaHina, I will. ^^; And I'll do it while I finish this one. Yeah. 'Cuz I'm just that awesome ^3^**

** I don't own **_**Naruto**_**~!**

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed to herself as she, Kiba, and Shino rested after a hard day of training.<p>

"Ne, Hinata-chan," Kiba called, and she turned to him.

"Hmm?" she asked, too tired to speak any kind of language.

"Is that hawk flyin' toward us or is it just me?" he asked, and she turned to see what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Oh! It's a messenger hawk," she scrambled up from her place lying on the tree trunk and held her arm out. The bird landed, and she plucked the scroll from its carrying case. "Thank you," she smiled. Of course, it was ridiculous to talk to a bird, but she didn't care.

Without a reply, the animal flew away, leaving a few stray feathers in its wake.

"What's it say?" Kiba asked, leaning over her shoulder to try and get a good look.

"We have a mission," Hinata read, "We need to get to Hokage-sama's tower right away."

Sakura, Naruto, and—kind of—Sai felt extremely proud of themselves. Tsunade was going to send them—Team Kakashi—on a mission all on their own, but they had requested the assistance of Team Kurenai. They had vowed to get Kakashi and Hinata to come out with their relationship, even if it meant forcing them together so they would say, _"Ah! You caught us!"_

Naruto chuckled as he, Sai, and Sakura all huddled in a corner, whispering their devious plans to each other as they waited for Team Kurenai to arrive.

"This is _brilliant_!" Sakura hissed, smiling wider than she ever had before. "We finally have dirt on Kakashi-sensei!"

"Maybe we can use it to see what's behind his mask!" Naruto suggested.

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded furiously. "Great idea!"

"It's a face."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked oddly at Sai. "Eh?"

"Behind Kakashi-senpai's mask there is a face. Do you suspect him to have something else?" Sai asked, looking between the two in confusion.

"We suspect him to have giant buck-teeth," Naruto said seriously, throwing Sai a look that told the ROOT member he meant _business_.

"Giant teeth?" Sai murmured in amazement. He had never seen such a feat. He now understood why his two teammates wanted to see behind the mask. And, so, Sai became determined, as well, to see behind the mask.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Tsunade-sama?" Kiba's voice sounded through the door.

Team Kakashi stiffened and looked at the door as Team Kurenai arrived—particularly at the Hyuuga Heiress. She turned to see them staring intently at her and blushed, yet their relentless stares did not waver. Their prey had arrived.

* * *

><p>The three mistaken mischief makers had plans for all kinds of scenarios to get Kakashi and Hinata together.<p>

Why are they trying to get them together if they're already together, you ask?

Simple.

If they could get the two in a situation that was _so_ romantic that there was _no_ way to deny their being together, they could get an admission. And, therefore, they would win.

Just as they got a few miles away from the gates of Konoha, one such opportunity appeared. Surprisingly, it was Naruto who noticed it out.

Team Kakashi had decided that whoever had the biggest chance of achieving success would be the one to do the deed.

Naruto noticed that his favorite pink-haired kunoichi was in just such a position. As they thought, Kakashi and Hinata walked next to each other, and Sakura stood right behind them.

The blonde coughed in attempt to get her attention (now that he looked back at it, with all their preparations, they really should've came up with a signal), but to no avail, she continued walking. Naruto, taking the rick of being punched across the country, swung his hand and smacked her wherever his hand might land. He was pleasantly horrified at where it fell.

Right on the ass.

It was unintentional, but how was she to know?

She turned around with the fires of Hell burning in her jade eyes.

_"Uzumaki,_" she growled.

He winced. Ouch. She had reverted to the last name in her anger. She was _pissed._ "I-I didn't mean it! It slipped! I saw a SPOT!" he screamed the last word in an attempt to get her attention as her hand twitched in wanting to injure him.

Thankfully for him, this snapped her out of her angered state.

"You two okay back there?" Kiba asked, looking with raised eyebrows back at the two.

"We're fine," Sakura giggled with a smile. "Just playing a game!"

The Inuzuka stared at her for a moment more before turning back around, muttering, "Weirdoes," under his breath.

"Where?" Sakura asked hurriedly and quietly as they picked up their face.

"Between them, twelve o' clock, gravity," he spoke in their secret code.

Sakura turned and looked straight forward, her eyes widening for a moment as she spotted it. Her features turned very calm and a smirk graced her lips. _Showtime, _she thought, cracking her knuckles.

_**SHANNARO! We're totally gonna nail this! Kakashi and Hinata love here we come!**_ Inner Sakura raved, pumping her fists in the air.

Silently, the pinkette slipped around Hinata, walking next to her right side. The heiress turned and blinked at her in confusion for a moment before smiling. Sakura returned the smile. She turned her head and looked forward. The opportunity was gaining fast.

She gulped down the indecision in her throat and went for it.

"WAAAHHH!" Sakura yelled as she purposely caught her right boot on a tree root. In an attempt to keep her balance,she grabbed Hinata's shoulder. Unfortunately, Sakura actually caught her left boot on the root, and lost control on her chakra. She pushed Hinata none-too-gently into Kakashi.

"Whoa!" the silver-haired man yelped as he quickly turned and caught Hinata, who flew into him. They took a tumble and rolled on the ground. He ended up pinned under the Hyuuga, groaning in pain.

Sakura winced. Damn. Too much.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled, rushing over and sliding down on his knees next to her.

"Wah! I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata apologized to Kakashi, her hands probing the air around him.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto growled when he ran up next to her, "A little much there!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura gasped out, covering her mouth in horror. "I fell!" She pushed past Naruto and knelt down next to her fallen sensei. "Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ungh," Kakashi moaned. "I've had worse."

"Here!" Hinata yelped, pulling something out of her weapons pouch. It was the vial of special Hyuuga healing ointment that she always carried with her in case of emergency. She took some onto her fingers and smeared it onto the bump on Kakashi's head.

Sai, Naruto, and Sakura stared in amazement as Hinata gently applied the cream to Kakashi's small bump.

They exchanged a look.

Maybe this wasn't a total loss, after all.


	3. Plans  Part I

**Sorry for the super-uber-duper-late update.**

**So, um, I said I'd write another KakaHina story, but I've got severe plot-block… Sorry. ^^; Maybe another time :D**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Plan Break-Hinata-and-Kiba-up-Even-Though-We're-not-Sure-That-They're-Technically-Dating-but-They're-Flirting-so-we-Have-to-Stop-That-to-Save-Kakashi-Sensei's-Fragile-Heart**

**Part I**

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" Kiba sneezed. "Ugh," he grunted, wiping his nose.<p>

"Are you okay, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked gently, looking up at the Inuzuka with concerned, lavander eyes.

"Huh?" He looked down at her and blinked before smiling widely and scratching at the back of his head. "Oh, yeah! I'm just fine, Hinata-chan. No need to worry. I probably just got a little cold because of that last mission we had. Remember?"

Hinata pressed a finger to her lips and looked up, as if looking back into her own mind. Her mouth turned into a small O as she nodded.

"You remember, don't you?" Shino asked, turning to them both. "Kiba wouldn't put his shirt back on."

Kiba blushed furiously as his eyes widened. He turned to Shino with an angry look and yelled, "I-I couldn't help it! I don't like swimming with my shirt on! There's no need to get a perfectly clean shirt soaked!"

Hinata giggled before she felt the back of her neck prickle.

She was being watched.

She turned slowly to see Sakura and Naruto staring intently at her while Sai was staring blankly at her, smiling. A blush rose to her cheeks quickly.

"W-What's wrong?" she stuttered out, horrifying and embarrassing reasons as to why they would be staring at her like that coming to mind.

"Nothing, nothing," Sakura assured with a slightly nervous chuckle, waving off Hinata's question. "We're just discussing how lovely your hair is! I'm so jealous!"

Hinata's blushed intensified. "T-Thank you." She gulped before replying, "I-I'm jealous of Sakura-san's hair, also. Sakura-san is very pretty."

Sakura smiled, a slight flush—which paled in comparison to Hinata's fiery blush—rising to her cheeks. "Thank you."

With a polite giggle, Hinata smiled sweetly and turned back to her teammates, red color still coating her cheeks.

"Did you see _that_?" Naruto asked with a dull, if not angry, expression.

Sakura nodded, letting out an angry grunt. "I've been noticing ever since we left the village."

"What?" Sai asked, his nose wrinkling slightly in confusion. He had only been staring at the Hyuuga since the other two seemed so interested—and a little ticked off—at her all of a sudden. He did not want to appear abnormal, so he had stared along with them.

"Kiba," Naruto growled.

"Huh?" the said boy asked, turning slightly and cupping his ear.

Naruto looked as if he had just had a heart attack. "N-N-NOTHING!" he yelled in reply, waving his hands around.

Kiba stared at him with an odd expression, and Hinata, now blushing slightly again, looked at him worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" she asked tenderly, her head tilting slightly.

"You are all very odd," Shino stated without turning around.

"Everything's fine!" Sakura assured, laughing nervously. "Naruto just… stepped on a bug!"

Kiba's eyebrows rose.

"How terrible…" Shino muttered under his breath, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"Whatever," Kiba sighed with a shrug, turning back around. "Hey, Hinata!" he called, running to catch up with the heiress, who had walked on ahead. She turned around with a smile.

"Kiba could cause a problem," Sakura hissed under her breath. "And, _Naruto_, could you keep your voice down for _once in your life_?-!"

Naruto looked ashamed. "S-Sorry, Sakura-chan."

The pinkette sighed angrily. "_Anyway_, back to the problem at hand—Kiba."

"Kiba is a problem?" Sai asked, his brow furrowing. "How so?"

Naruto turned away from Sakura to look at Sai on his left. "Sai, you really need to learn things!"

Sai blinked. "Are you insulting my intelligence? I am far smarter than you, dickless."

Naruto blushed furiously while Sakura looked away as though she hadn't heard anything, trying to force down her flush. "S-Sai!"

Said ninja blinked in confusion once more. He looked down at the ground. "How complicated… But, if he is a problem, why not just remove him from the picture?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at their teammate in surprise.

The only female of Team Kakashi's eyes widened, a plan rapidly coming together in her head. "Sai… you're a genius."

* * *

><p>"Alright, here's the plan," Kakashi said, laying out a map before the six teenagers. "Our mission is to detain a group of bandits who have been terrorizing the small village of Onisarashi. You will all split up into three groups, and I'll go alone. We're going to patrol the village and look for any suspicious activity. If you find anything, send up the signal. Decide amongst yourselves who you'll go with and leave immedietly. I'm going," the jounin explained, then disappeared with a small wave, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.<p>

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the Inuzuka by the sleeve.

"Ack! What the hell, Naruto?-!" Kiba protested as he was dragged away by the eager blonde. Akamaru barked and ran after his master, tugging at his pants' leg, trying to pull him away from Naruto. As soon as they disappeared from sight, a yell sounded through the air—"DAMMIT, AKAMARU! YOU PULLED MY PANTS DOWN—STOP LAUGHING, NARUTO!"

"Hinata?" Sakura asked. The Hyuuga blinked and nodded slowly, still staring at where the boys had disappeared with a disturbed look.

"S-sure…" Hinata whispered, and allowed Sakura to grab her and tow her away.

Sai and Shino stood in the forest—alone. Sai turned to the Aburame, smiling. "I guess this leaves us alone."

Shino turned and walked away.

"Hey, hey, Kiba! Let's go into this bar!" Naruto shouted, pulling the dark-haired boy behind him.

"Naruto, we're not even old enough to drink yet!" Kiba complained as he was pulled in the doors of a building with pounding music.

"There's some pretty good-looking girls in here, right?-!" the blonde asked enthusiastically, smiling widely.

Kiba's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, but we should be working on the mission—" he said, motioning toward the door.

"Oh, you're such a stiff!" Naruto remarked, rolling his eyes as he pulled Kiba further into the bar.

The dog-like teen blinked in confusion. "…stiff?"

* * *

><p>"Hinata! Hinata!" Sakura called, running over and grabbing the Hyuuga by the arm.<p>

The girl let out a small squeak of surprise as she was attacked by the pinkette. "W-What's wrong, Sakura-san?" she asked in confusion, her eyes searching for any sign of danger.

"In there!" Sakura pointed quite dramatically to a building across the street.

Hinata's eyebrow rose. "Sakura-san… that is a bar."

"Yes!" the medic-nin replied, blinking quite innocently. "You know how easy it is to get drunk men to talk when they see a fine piece'a ass, yeah?" Sakura smiled widely at Hinata's blush.

"Well, I don't really—"

"And I'm not talking about me!" Sakura interrupted, smiling devilishly as she all-but tackled Hinata, ripping down the zipper to her jacket.

"Sakura-san!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed as he landed atop a pole that had a great outlook of the village. There was no suspicious activity anywhere. He guessed he would just have to wait until someone spotted something to jump into action.<p>

_May as well check on the brats,_ he thought to himself as he leapt into town.


End file.
